It has long been a favorite tradition to present a cake as a gift at certain special occasions, such as weddings, birthdays, anniversaries, etc. Typically, the cake is festively decorated with a message and/or illustration, such as "Happy Birthday", which is appropriate for the particular event or occasion being celebrated. Heretofore, however, the extent of the written message and the sophistication of the illustration decorated on the cake has been limited both by the space limitations of the top surface of the cake and by the relative difficulty associated with creating such decorations with icing. As a result, the messages communicated to the recipient of the cake generally tend to be short in length and very simply worded. Furthermore, illustrations which may be decorated on the cake typically are either extremely simple or require professional decoration, giving rise to a much greater expense.
Therefore, there is a complete lack of a simple, yet inexpensive means for communicating more than just a short message, or simple illustration to the recipient on a cake on special occasions.